Guns and Roses
by Nameless Angel of Dreams
Summary: LuckxOC and slight FiroxEnnis-Luck finally meets the girl of his interests. But is she really what she seems she is? To win this girls heart Luck will need to face enemies he has never imagined.


Monday May 7, 1935 (5 pm)

It was evening. Everything in the concrete jungle of New York semmed settle and dull. Luck sat in the passenger side of his brother, Berga's 16A Victoria Brougham. They were heading to a Liquor Store not far from the Gandor Family Headquarters. It had recently opened. It wasn't often Luck went out, usually having his booze and such delivered to him because of the current war against the Runoratta Family. Tomorrow the Gandors were throwing a small celebrations for Furi Martiollo's birthday a close friend of the Gandors so they decided to check out the shop themselves. He looked out the window. He had lived in Manhattan for a while and nothing has really changed, same people, same buildings, same enemies.

The car finally halted to a stop infront a simple looking Liquor store called Giovanni's Fine Wines and Liquors. He stepped out of the car, straightened his suit and made sure had a gun with him to be safe incase anything happens. He walked into the shop. The shop was dim lit with a slight European mood to it and went right into the back of the building making it look very deep. The shelves and cabinets were fairly empty looking compared to the average manhattan Liquor store. On the left side of the shop was a cash register where an old man sat. There where counters placed in the center and around the the store that displayed wine glasses, brandy containers and bottle of highly concentrated liquor. The counters were decorated with wine chocolates and plastic grapes.

"Buono serra!" greeted the old man in an italian accent,"Welcome fine gentlemen! How may I help you today?"

"We're looking for a good bottle of Champagne to celebrate our comrades birthday. You happen to have any pops?" asked Berga.

"Sure we do! Excuse me a bit" said humbley the old man, leaning back he yelled,"MESUKE!"

"COMMING!" said a feminine voice from behind a door from the back of the store.

"Can't you ever get my name right, old man? It's MI-ZU-KI. It not that hard to remeber." a girl said said with a bit of weezing in her voice from the weight she was caring

It was the first time Luck or his brothers had ever seen her. She was petite oriental girl with shoulder length black hair that was tied back and dark chocolate eyes. Her skin was snow white and her lips were pink. She wore a white shirt, a skirt with an apron, and slim laced boots (clashed with her outfit). She carried a heavy crate towards the counter and placed it down

"Hello, how may I help you today?" she said with a sweet smile. Luck felt his heart beat speed up a bit.

"They're looking for champagne", said the old man.

"Okay, Seguimi", she said skipping to the champagne section of the store and taking the hair tie out of her hair. Luck didn't know italian but he figured that she meant to follow her. Berga was busy talking to the old man about wine (which was kind of odd).

"This store is rather empty", Luck thought

"Most of our liqour is stored in the basement. The ones here are just liqours that are over $1000 displayed only as pictures in a book." she said as if she read his mind.

"This part of town is dangerous so if anything were too happen it would not affect the majority of alcohol in the store, just the samples", she went on,"that's what the owner says".

He followed her to case that held champagne. She grabbed a near by ladder.

"So what type of champagne are you looking for?" she asked joyfully as she gentley placed the ladder down.

"Anything worth the while. As long as we could enjoy the time passing...", he trailed off.

"Any specific price?" she asked leaning on the ladder waiting for him to give her a more specific answer.

"Around $40, it's for a a pal of mine." Luck said.

"I expect you pal to be a guy, yea? So a masculine champagne that around $40 yet enjoyeable. Let's see what i can find." she climbed up the ladder slowly.

She looked at each bottle carefully as if she didn't want to miss a single detail. She grabbed a few and to look at herself but placed it back. She gave stern look down at him then back at the bottles. Her face finally brightened as if she found a large wode of cash stashed behind a bottle. She quickley grabbed to and jumped down from the ladder.

"This is a bottle of 1925 Sanatonio. Straight from Spain." She put the bottle on the counter near by and bent down to grab a champange glass. She poured a small amount into the glass and handed it to Luck.

"Here have a sip." she said happily," The seal on the champagne was special created so that when opened and closed, the seal will seal the carbon minoxide from escaping to keep the sensation of the bubbles in every glass for as long as you can live."

Luck took a hold of it and smelt it. A strong aroma filled his nose. It took a sip. It had a strong the strong bubbly sensation filled his mouth and seeped down his throat.

"I'll take four." Luck said simply after after finishing his glass.

"Really! Okay! I'll get you some form the storage!", Mizuki said with a smile that made her eyes crinkle then ran off to Luck's order.

Luck poured a little bit more for himself and the sealed the bottle. He drank the last bit of champagne left in his glass.

"A gal like her sure knows how to drink," Luck thought he walked arounf the store.

There wasn't much to look at, just the regular alcohol he saw at the old manhattan liquor he went. That was untill it went into flames and was burned down by some members of the Runoratta Family. He walked to his brother who was leaning on the counter watching the people pass by.

"So you choose anythin' good?" Berga asked.

"Just four bottles, enough to enjoy the time passing by", Luck said.

The old man was looking at the New York Times. The phone next to the old man rang. He placed the new paper down amd picked it up. He was talking in italian but by his facial expression suddenly became stern. He hung up on the phone and gave a deep sigh. He gave them a sudden stern look.

"Mizuki, portare "loro" qui.", he yelled.

"Si!" Mizuki said from behind.

"You gentlemen should take cover for a few minutes." the old man said in a deep scares voice.

Luck and Berga looked at him confused and arched there brows. The atmoshere changed drastically. It was once a serene and carefree atmosphere, now it felt like something was going to happen, something bad. Mizuki came out with a different look on her face. In her hands weren't the bottles of champagne but two guns, a shot gun and a hand gun.

"I call the hand gun", Mizuki said. The tone in her voice changed into a more serious and deeper tone, nothing like the cute joyful voice she had while introducing them.

She threw the shotgun to the old italian man.

"I'm getting to old for this." he commented catching it.

"Hey! What's goin' on here?" Berga yelled hastily banging his hand on the counter where the old man sat while reaching into the back of his pants to grab hold of his gun.

Before a word could come out the owners mouth, bottles of wine a liqour exploded everywhere. All of the dove to the ground. Berga hid behind a counter where the old italian man was hiding. Luck and Mizuki had hid beside each other behind two different counters. No matter where they hid the bottles around them shattered and and glass rained onto their heads. The once polished floors now soked in alcohol. Bullets from a Tommy 12 sub machine gun could be heard firing away from the outside of the shop. The glass windows of the shop were destroyed. It was a disaster. Luck reached for his gun as Mizuki load her's.

"Why the hell are they here? Who the hell are these bastards?", said Berga.

"Can't go out for one day without getting killed, hope they aren't the Runoratta...or else," said Luck he looked at Mizuki seemed very calm about this situation.

She peeped over at to see who it was. Luck peared over his shoulder to try to see who the people firing away were and like he suspected it was the Runorattas. There were two cars and eight men behind each firing away. How he hated them. How in the world did they know he was here?

By this time seventy percent of all the bottles on display were in pieces. The four of them sat in a death trap of glass. One move and they could get a good chunk of glass in their flesh. This caused Luck and Mizuki to be a slightly awkward position. She had to sit up enough so she could reload and get up when she needed. Also, slouched enough so that she wouldn't get shot and enough so that her skirt lifted up to her reveal her pale white thigh and her blouse seemed to reveal more cleavage. Luck looked away so that he wouldn't draw any attention.

"How much ammo do these sons of bitches have?" yelled Berga.

Luck readied himself so that he could shoot them while they were reloading. Suddenly Mizuki got on her knees grabbed hold of the edge of the counter and jumped up onto the counter in one leep. She pointed her gun at the Runoratta gunmen and fired. Her broken glass crunched under her boots. Luck peared over the counter to see what was going on. She was able to shot one gun men square in the head. He looked up at her. Her face was fierce. She put much effort in every shot like her life depended on it and her shots were as accurate as an assassin. Luck got up on his knees and started to fire. The seven runoratta gunmen had done reloaded and fired.

"Cover me!" she said directing her attention to Luck, Berga and the Old man. She dashed to towards the gunmen. Luck, Berga and the old man fired away. They were only able to hit two of the men because of the guns the had on them and the position they were in. Maybe it was cause of his name but Luck had a bullet skim his cheek and his arm but because of his immortality it didn't really matter either way.

She dodged each bullet like a bird in flight. Unfortunately she slipped slightly on a large piece of glass, one bullet was lucky and hit her in the upper left arm when she was half way across the shop towards the gunmen. She hesitated and winced at the pain that shot through her arm but still ran towards them courageousily. They tried so desperately with rage to shoot her but they missed and in a a few seconds ran out of amo once again.

When she reached the broken window she dove through it and landed on the ground with backflip. At the same time she fired a single shot that hit another gunmen in the heart. He fell to ground dead. When Mizuki landed on the sidewalk between the shop and the car of the gunmen. She pointed the barrel at them and then fired. She was able shot three of the gunmen but by the second last her gun had ran out of bullets and she threw it aside. She dashed towards the large man like lightening. When she was just a meter away from him she jumped high enough so she gave a mighty kick to his head which broke his nose and took out some teeth. The last gunmen was a skinniest and weakest one out of the eight. His hands shook as he held his gun. Mizuki walked up to him. There was a silence. Only the whimpers of the scared gunmen could be heard. He tried firing his gun but it wouldn't shoot. Mizuki snatched his gun and bashed it against his head hard. He also was out cold.

The chaos was finally over. All the gunmen were down. Mizuki peered at the mess around her. The streets were empty, all the by-passers had ran away. The bodies of the died gunmen lay scattered around car they had driven a a few gun holes.

Mizuki gazed up into the sky and closed her eyes. It started to pour with rain. The water rain down her face and drinched her blouse. Her arm was soked in blood from the shot. She took a deep breath and walked back into store stepping in pools of blood from the dead gunmen. She walked through the mess to the counter. Luck, Kieth and the old man stood up in relief that everything was over. But both Luck and Kieth were in shock of how strong this petite girl was.

"Good Job!" the old man said,"You didn't do a good job keeping all the bottles in one piece but you did kill them all."

Mizuki glared at him and then looked away,"could you at least help me bandage my arm"

The old man was cleaning the mess with the help the of kieth. The two gandor brothers felt sorry for the Mizuki and the Old man becuase Luck and Berga knew the Runorattas were after them and having Mizuki in the middle of this and the shop in such a mess they had to claim responsibilities, as a gentlemen. Luck and Mizuki was in the dim lit stone basement of the store where the main wine and liquor was stored. He was helping Mizuki take the bullet out of her arm. He had experience with taking bullets out before he was immortal. Mizuki sat on a stool and leaned agaist a wall of crates. Luck kneeled beside her helping her with the wound. Mizuki clutched a bottle of whiskey and winced in pain.

"Ahh!" she said as she banged her head againt a crate of alcohol..

"Don't worry. It'll only hurt a bit after you'll be back to normal. Just drink more of the whiskey", Luck replied as he very carefully inserted the disinfected tweezers into her wound.

"Gyah!" She cried as a tear formed in her eye,"Why aren't..ahh..we ...ahnn...going to the..ahh god!... hospital again?'

"Because they are expensive. $800 for the removal of the bullet and another for the stitches", Luck lied. He didn't bring her to the hospital because beign part of the Gandors ment the cops would be after him.

He finally took the bullet out and dropped it into a small bowl of water. Mizuki's face was drenched in sweat and was gasping for air, feeling light headed. A few bloody towels lay on the ground. She chugged down some more whiskey.

Luck took out a needle and thread too sew the wound. Mizuki looked at him and rolled her eyes. She tensed ready to feel the pain of the needle.

"Just relax," he said as she drank some more whiskey,"your fault you didn't any anesthetics with ya."

He inserted the needle and pulled the thread through her skin stitching it together. He looked at Mizuki who bit her lip in pain until drops of blood formed. It took about six stitched to seel the bullet wound. He took a damp towel and wiped the surrounding blood.

"Done." he said as he finished bandaging up her arm.

"Thanks a lot", she said with releif wiping the sweat off her face.

He looked at her and cleaned up the towels and tweezers. There was a silence between them. Luck didn't know what is was with this girl but something struck his heart like arrow. No like a knife. When he saw her. It wasn't painfull or anything but it ached. It ached hard.

"I wonder why they were here?" she said breaking the silence.

Luck felt horrible for causing all of this hell to come to her and decided to tell the truth,"It was our fault for having this happen to the shop."

She looked at him and listened.

"I'm Luck Gandor. One of the brothers in charge of the Gandors. The other gent up there is my brother Berga. We're sorry we cause so much trouble for you and the owner"

"Well that explains a lot" she said calmly,"You and the Runorattas have cause alot of hell around this area of New York".

"You seem a bit calm" replied Luck," most guys my age would be screaming there heads off".

"Same too you," she said,"Achoo!"

Luck sighed and placed his suit over her shoulder,"You're gonna get a cold".

"You really don't have to..." she said, surprised that a mafia leader such as Luck would show anyhint of kindness to her.

"Just wear it" he replied.

Mizuki smiled and wrapped the Jacket around herself tightly,"Thank you".

Luck glanced back and keeping his calm collective look like always walked upstairs leaving Mizuki alone. He may of kept a calm on his face but inside he was going to explode. He felt like he drive a car into there headqaurters and take a machine gun and kill them and whoever was in his way. He took a breathe to calm his thoughts. He looked open the door to the main floor of the shop.

The once beautiful European style shop now looked like a tornado had ripped through it. The floor was stained with wine. Glass was scattered every where making it into a bloody death trap. The windows were in tatters and the shelves were full of bullet holes. There weren't much words to descibe the situation than a disaster.

Kieth helped the owner put up some boards to seal the shattered windows untill they could replace the broken glass. Luck picked up a broom and started to sweep the floor.

"You can just leave the glass be. It's getting late. The clean up will come tomorrow. Today has been rough so we should all have a rest," the old man sighed in sadness.

"I'm sorry about your shop," Luck said.

"We'll try to call some guys over soon to help," said Luck's brother.

"It's okay. I can handle it. It's not like it the first time this sort of stuff has happened around here is it?" he laughed trying to remove the tension which failed.

Luck smiled. The clean up took a while. At least two hours. but they managed to get the floors somewhat clean from glass and wine. The shelves were a different story. Mizuki still had not appeared yet. Probably resting from what had happened.

Luck rethought what had happened during the shooting,"Mizuki had completely changed like another side of her suddenly appeared. From a wine selling employee to deadly killer. What was she?"This sparked an interest for luck. He wanted to learn more about her. See where she came from. Luck thoughts were interrupted by the old man.

"I'm gonna have to get the counters ,windows and shelves replaced. Floors and walls need repairing. The liquor needs to be organized for display," the old man sighed in pain of the damage of his store.

"If there's anything you need help on we'll are willing to help there pops", Luck said finishing and was starting to leave.

Berga was surprised with Luck saying for saying such words. Usually he didn't show such kindness and generosity to random people such as Mizuki and the old man.

"We have to leave for now but here's our address if you need anything", said Luck as he placed a piece on the counter.

"Well we'll give you call if we need anything" the old man said in sadness and somewhat relief.

Luck and Berga walked out of the store. Luck looked at the store from outside. Remembering how it looked before. It was a shame those bastards had to destroy a place like this. The both of the walked to their car outside cautiously. They got into the car. Berga started the car and drove back home.

This is my first fic. I hope you guys like it. please go easy. I'm planning to make the OC not so cheesey or so...I'm still trying to organize everything. but cookies for people who comment! lol


End file.
